Confessions of Love
by devoted2clois
Summary: It's Lois' birthday and Clark gets her a very...different present. Something you wouldn't give a best friend. 100 red roses...but there's something about the last rose that shocks Lois. Complete!
1. 100 Red Roses

**Ok, so this idea came to me at random and I thought aaaww that's cute so I wrote it down. If it doesn't make sense don't scream. I did it in under like 30 minutes because I was doing homework…darn school. Oh well at least it's over soon**** I'm really tired its too hot to get to sleep…I really want it to be winter, this spring is more like summer!!!Grrrrrrr. Ok enough babbling…READ!**

**Confessing Love**

"Ok Smallville what's the big idea?" Lois questioned as she sat on Clark's desk.

"What do you mean Lois? I haven't done anything." Clark said innocently as he typed away on his computer.

"Oh no you haven't done anything yet, but I know that look, you're up to something" She stared at him intently, trying to read his expression.

"So maybe I am up to something. It doesn't mean it's bad."

"So you admit your up to something?" Lois said poking Clark in the chest.

"Yes. What is this a game of 20 questions?" Clark joked.

"Are you going to tell me what your up to?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Nope" Clark said, popping the 'p'

"Can I have a hint?"

"It's for your birthday." Clark said rather loudly only to be shushed by Lois.

"Would you keep it down Smallville. I don't want the whole basement to know I'm getting old" Lois said covering Clark's mouth with her hand. Clark's eyes smiled as he licked Lois' hand, making her remove it and wipe it on Clark's shirt. "Eeew Smallville, you're so immature"

"I know." Clark smiled.

"Fine then Smallville if your not going to give me any answers, I'm going home" Lois jumped off his desk, collected her bag and walked towards the elevator. She quickly turned around has she felt someone grab her hand. It was Clark.

"Lois you're not getting old." Clark whispered before he lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Lois" and with that he walked back to his desk. Lois stood there, shocked. She suddenly felt light headed and then remembered to breathe. Lois regained her self and walked to the elevator pressing the up button. When she heard the soft 'ping' she stepped inside and pressed 'ground floor'. The elevator jerked up before coming to a halt. Lois walked out and jumped in her car and drove to the Talon. She walked into the apartment, then into the apartment and splashed freezing cold water on he face.

"I needed that" She said to herself. Lois walked into the kitchen, felling slightly better, to fix herself a coffee. She noticed a big bunch of red roses on the bench. Lois smiled and picked up the card and read it aloud.

"Dear Lois. I know you don't really enjoy celebrating your birthday, but I got you something anyway. As you may have guessed, these are red roses. 100 to be exact…I will love you until the last one dies. Love Clark." Lois laughed. _I can't believe he bought me roses. _She thought _I'd give the flowers 2 days before they die since I'm looking after them. Stuff the coffee I'm going to bed. _Lois walked into her bedroom, put on her pajamas and went to bed.

**2 Days Later**

Lois couldn't believe it…Tess made her take 2 days off because it was he birthday! Like the news world was going to wait for her. _Ugh, 2 days without work, 2 days without annoying the hell out of Clark, 2 days without well just plain Clark. _Lois sighed walked over to the vase that held all 100 roses from Clark. She sighed again, all but one was brown and withered. She picked up the only red rose and dropped it once she realised something…

It was plastic.

_Oh my god. _Many say that Lane's ** DO NOT **and cannot faint, but Lois just proved them wrong.

**So what do you think?? Please review, I really like reading them especially when people say nice things**** And OMG the preview of Pandora!!!!!!! Ahhhhhh…okay I'm on a bit of a sugar high…woo hoo! Jess**


	2. Red Kryptonite prt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville…I rent it (Thanks Jarryd!)**

***Waves nervously* hi guys. In case you've forgotten me, I'm Jess. I'd like to apologize for taking yonkies to update this story, and my other ones. I just want to let you know that I HAVE written the next chapters for Twister, Tickle Monster and Insert Name Here, I have just temporarily misplaced them. And if you want to blame anyone for why this took so long, it's my friends fault because he told me not to write anymore because I hurt my elbow *bears teeth and snarls*. This chapter will be posted in two parts because I can't be on the computer long enough to write up the whole thing. Okydoky, drum roll please…. **

Lois jabbed at her keyboard furiously. It was past midnight and Lois was still at the daily Planet finishing a story. The day had been pretty boring. No Blur appearances or any robberies. It was weird. To top it all of, Clark hadn't come into work. Lois hadn't seen him since her birthday 3 days ago. She'd been so nervous to confront him, especially after he basically said 'I love you' through a bunch of roses. Lois was now even more confused about her feelings towards Clark. She'd never felt this way for anyone, not even Oliver, and it scared the crap out of her. Lois rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, _this story is going absolutely nowhere. _She sighed and threw a handful of pens at the computer screen.

"Oh yeah Lois, that's really going to bring some inspiration" She said aloud. Lois rested her head on her arms on her desk and closed her eyes. _I could just go to sleep… _Lois' thoughts of sleep were interrupted when there was a sudden gust of wind, which caused the papers on her desk to go flying. Lois lifted her head and saw Clark leaning on her desk. He was wearing black dress pants, a dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket. _Man he looks sexy! But…there's something different about him. Pull yourself together Lois, stop drooling over Smallville._

"Smallville, what are you doing here and what's with the mini tornado?" Lois asked while picking up some papers.

"Oh I'm just admiring the view" Clark replied hotly, his gaze stuck on Lois' chest. Lois crossed her arm across her chest, but this didn't make Clark look away, it just made him smile.

"Are you going to answer my second question?" Lois gulped _this is definitely not Smallville._

"Where have you been hiding?" Clark asked, ignoring Lois' question, and moved closer to Lois. She gulped at his close proximity.

"A little personal space breach" Lois said, scooting her chair back until she knocked into the desk next to hers. Clark placed both hands on either side of her chair, boxing her in. Lois leant further into the back of her chair, as Clark leaned closer.

"What's wrong Lois? I thought you liked guys who didn't play by the rules." Clark whispered in Lois' ear, sending shivers down her spine. Lois gasped when Clark began placing kisses along her jaw, inching closer and closer to her mouth.

"Clark what are you doing?" Lois asked, trying to sound forceful. Clark momentarily lifted his face from hers.

"Something I should've done a long time ago" he whispered before he kissed her fiercely. Lois was a little shocked to say the least. Sure she had thought of kissing Clark many times, but it still came as a surprise. Despite her best efforts, Lois' eyes shut as she began to give in…

**Please tune into part 2 of chapter 2. DW It'll be up soonish. Long live Clois. P.S. Review Please 3**


	3. Red Kryptonite prt 2

**Hi everybody!! Sorry it took so long to update, I've had massive problems with the internet and my little brother has been hogging the computer!!!!!!!!! Anyway here it is :D**

Lois' heart raced as Clark ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She fought to keep her mouth close, to not give in to him again, to keep her mouth closed and push him away…she lost. Lois' mouth opened allowing Clark to dart his tongue in. She instantly regretted her actions. Clark was absolutely positively intoxicating. Lois' hands involuntarily wrapped around Clark's neck, pulling him closer. Clark pulled Lois off her chair and onto her feet so her body was flush against his. Lois moaned at the feeling of her body against his. Satisfied at her reaction, Clark pushed Lois' folders off her desk, and sat Lois on it. Never loosing contact, he separated her legs and positioned himself between them. Clark then expertly undid the buttons of Lois' blouse and pushed it off her shoulders, making Lois gasp. He teased her, running his fingertips across her bare chest, just under her breasts. Lois groaned in frustration. She wanted him, she needed him, NOW! She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against his pelvis. Lois had an obvious affect on him, she could feel a very hard '.' pressed against her thigh. Lois ran her hands down Clark's chest and stopped at his belt. She swiftly removed it and threw it across the bullpen. Lois then proceeded to undo the buttons on Clark's dress pants, then slowly pulled the sipper down. Clark's pants fell to the fall and landed around his ankles, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. Clark slowly slid his under Lois' skirt, up her thigh. Lois' eyes shot open _this is not my Clark! What are you doing?! _Lois put her hands on Clark's face and pushed him away.

"Clark stop" Lois said breathless. Clark took no notice and started kissing her neck, his hand nearing the edge of her underwear. "Clark…I said…stop" Lois repeated, holding back a moan. Clark lifted his head and looked Lois in the eye.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop" Clark breathed out.

"Clark…I don't want you" Lois answered truthfully, as much as she wanted this to happen, it just couldn't, not when Clark was like this. "I want the Clark who holds me and tells me everything will be fine when I'm scared or upset. I want Clark who lets me win Guitar Hero just to make me happy. I want the bumbling reporter who trips over his feet and stutters. I want the Clark who knows more about me than I do. I want the Clark who gave me 99 real roses and 1 plastic for my birthday, and said he'll love me until the last one dies. I want Smallville, the guy I fell in love with. I want my Smallville." Lois smiled "not Clark the stranger." Clark took his hand off Lois' thigh and took a step back.

"I…I'm so sorry Lois" Clark whispered as he took a red rock out of his breast pocket before he sped off, leaving a very bewildered, half undressed Lois Lane sitting on her desk.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**Thanks for reviewing!! Please review :D Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!! Only 4 days left!!**


	4. Confrontation

**Ok guys here's the final chapter!! The first paragraph was originally a lot longer but I couldn't be bothered typing it all up so it was cut down**** And here we go…**

Lois frantically paced around the bullpen. _Oh my god…Clark's the Blur!! But I told him everything! So if Clark's the Blur, that means I was talking to Clark about Clark. That lying son of a bitch! He got me to open up about him instead of taking a leap of faith!! _Lois was a little pissed off to say the least. She walked over to her desk and opened her drawer _helloooo saviour of Lois kind! _Lois grinned as she took out her ipod and plugged herself in. She drifted off to sleep listening to 'I love Rock and Roll' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

**Next Morning…**

Lois woke up startled. It took her a few minutes to register that she was at the daily Planet. She took out her earphones and looked across to Clark's desk. Much to her horror, he was sitting there. _Oh shit! Abort! Abort! Abort! _Lois jumped out of her chair and ran to the coffee machine, earning her looks from some co-workers. She made her coffee, then made one for Clark. _Oh yeah, this will be good' _Lois walked back to her desk and placed Clark's coffee on his desk.

"Good morning Clark" she greeted him cheerfully. But she got no response from him. _Alright Bucko, two can play at the ignoring game. _

**Hours Later…**

Lois had tried everything! She had been extra loud, she had clicked her pen continuously and typed loudly. She'd even resorted to singing when her phone (or anyone else's for that matter) rang. But much to her dismay, she did not get a word out of Clark. Lois spun on her chair and pursed her lips.

"Your not ignoring me are you Clark?" Lois asked, jumping into the deep end. For the first time the whole day, Clark looked up from his computer and at Lois.

"Now why would you think that?" Clark asked innocently.

"I don't know. Maybe because you haven't said a word to me, or looked at me since you left last night." Clark's eyes widened and he shifted in his chair. "Yeah, and you thought I wasn't going to bring it up."

"I'm really sorry Lois. I didn't really know what I was doing."

"And by that you mean…" Lois continued, unaware of the crowd forming.

"I was under the influence of drugs. I didn't really have and control over what I was doing" Clark explained. _Yeah, drug influence my ass! _Lois thought.

"Clark-not so clean- Kent, what would your mother say if she found out you did drugs?" Lois said, lightening the mood.

"I don't know Lois, and I don't really want to find out." Clark grinned, making Lois laugh.

"Well now we're equal Smallville" Lois stood up from her desk.

"Equal?"

"Yeah. I've gone wild Lois on you and you've gone wild Clark on me" Lois smirked before she walked to the elevator and pressed up.

"Wild Lois?" "Wild Clark?" The crowd murmured. Clark grinned and shook his head. He looked over to the elevator just in time to see the doors closing.

**On the Rooftop…**

Lois wandered about the rooftop, trying to gather her thoughts. She was so confused. She was having really strong feelings towards a certain farmboy, and it scared the heck out of her. Lois really wanted to cross the friendship boundary, but she knew that if she did there was no going back. Until last night she had done a pretty good job of burying her feelings, but Clark, Clark had completely ruined her plans of ignoring. He had definitely crossed the boundary, but just as easily as he crossed it, he went back over it. Lois was driving herself crazy!

"I have officially fallen for him." Lois said aloud.

"Fallen for who?" Clark asked as he walked towards Lois.

"None of you business." Up go the walls. She walked to the edge and gazed at the night sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" Clark replied standing next to Lois. The wind picked up and Lois shivered. Clark slid his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. "Here take my jacket, your cold."

"Thanks. But won't you get cold?" Lois looked up at Clark.

"It doesn't really affect me. And besides as long as your warm, that's all that matters." Lois looked away from Clark and down at her feet. She hated how he did that, how he made her heart jump and her stomach flutter. Lois leaned her back against the wall and slid down onto the ground. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"What's on your mind Lois?" Clark asked sitting down next to Lois.

"Have you ever had feelings so strong for someone it scares you?" Clark nodded. "Well I've fallen really hard for this guy, but right now, I'm not sure if he'll catch me."

"I'm sure he will Lois. I mean, how does he feel about you?" Clark asked, trying not to be jealous.

"I know he loves me, but I'm not really sure if he meant it or not."

"How do you know that?" _Man, this guy already has one up one me! _Clark thought.

"He sent me 100 roses for my birthday and said he'll love me until the last one dies." Lois said looking Clark directly in the eyes "and the last rose was plastic."

"Who else did that? I thought I was the only one to…oh" Clark suddenly realized Lois was talking about him. He looked down at Lois who was…blushing?? "You've fallen for me?" Lois nodded sheepishly. "You didn't think I'd catch you?" Lois shook her head and bit her lip. Clark's heart jumped. "Lois could you please not bite your lip."

"Why not Smallville? Does it turn you on?" Lois asked jokingly.

"Maybe."

"Well why don't you come a bit closer so I can bite your lip instead."

**5 years Later…**

Lois was sitting at her desk at the Daily Planet, playing with her wedding ring.

"Kent!!" When's your husband coming back?" Perry White barked. Lois sighed. This was the third time he'd asked…in the last hour!

"He's still visiting family Chief. Trust me, no one misses him more than I do." Lois answered mechanically. Clark had been gone on training for a year now. All of Lois' co-workers had asked 'how do you know he still loves you?' and each time Lois had answered 'the rose isn't dead yet.' Lois heard a cough behind her.

"**Please **just piss off!" Lois groaned.

"What so after being away for a year 3 days, 6 hours and 11 minutes, I'm not allowed to see my gorgeous wife?" Clark laughed. Lois span around and jumped out of her chair and into Clark's arms, kissing him passionately.

"So I take it you missed me" Clark said when they eventually pulled away.

"No, I barely noticed you were gone" Lois replied before she kissed him again. Her hands left his shoulders and began undoing his shirt buttons.

"Lois…can't you wait?" Clark laughed.

"No Smallville. I need you…now!" Lois said sternly. Clark seemed to ponder for a moment.

"You ok with the supply room?" Lois nodded in excitement before Clark carried her to the supply room. They had a lot of catching up to do!

**Ok I know its not very long but I kind of wanted to get it over and done with:D Thanks for reading everyone!! Comments would be appreciated :D Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!! Only 4 days left!!**


End file.
